William Potts
'William Potts '''is a main protagonist in ''Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation. He is an anthropomorphic flower pot and Willdawg14's heir. Appearance William is a brown flower pot with stick-like feet and brown roots growing out of the sides of his pot, acting as hands. He has a single twig on his head with a green leaf on it. In the first season he had simple lines for eyes, but in Season 2 onwards they switch to real eyes. Due to being a flower pot, William is usually affected by the environment around him. His pot will sometimes get dirty and more leaves tend to grow on his twig, but he has been shown to cut them off like hair. Personality William has a similar personality to Willdawg14 as he is very fun-loving and enjoys things such as video games and playing outdoors (being a flower pot and all). He is also very sensitive about his appearance as he always wants his pot to be nice and clean. Abilities William has been shown to be very strong, as shown in "A New Beginning Part 2" when he fights a savage monster attacking Peppatown. He is also capable of growing food and other things on him, and most impressively, he can stretch out his roots to grab far away things, although he doesn’t do this very often. Role in the series From the first episode of the series, William is shown to have a fun personality while also wanting to protect Peppia however he can. He and his friends embark on adventures that teach them about friendship and sticking together, such as privacy and bonding with each other. Relationships The other heirs William is shown to get along well with his fellow heirs, to the point where they all live in the same house. He also teaches them valuable lessons from time to time. William enjoys playing with Spinfox, but gets worried when his stunts become too dangerous, to either the latter, himself, or both of them. He is good friends with Barb but is shown in multiple episodes such as "Accordant Harmony" to be annoyed by her obsession with Barbie dolls. He is shown to like Q despite his tendency to hack things, and in "Off Q" he even helps his friend when he is worried about fitting in as an heir. Peppa William is friends with Peppa and her friends, as he is shown helping her with her problems in multiple episodes, even if it is something bad, but they eventually learn a lesson from it. Travis and Lily While William loves his parents, he is annoyed by them constantly nagging him to something with his life, and is shown to get frustrated when they try to take advantage of him, which is apparently why he moved out in the first place. Family Parents William's parents are first mentioned in "A New Beginning Part 1", when he says that he moved out of their house because they were "getting on his nerves", and introduced in "Secrets of my Failure". His father is a cactus named Travis and his mother is a four-leaf clover named Lily. They are shown to be quite abusive towards their son as they force him to do a paper route that he doesn’t want to do, thinking he needs to grow up despite saving Peppia multiple times. When he becomes rich from it, they try to mooch off of his money but he yells at them, showing how manipulative and uncaring they are. Trivia * His leaf was originally going to be a flower. * He says in "Wacky Mole Adventure" that he is only 15 years old, making him the youngest of the heirs. * He was the first heir who’s parents were seen on the show.